Flatmates
by crackship
Summary: Compartir piso con la chica que te gusta y su novio no es, en definitiva, el modo más sabio de olvidarla. Takimi. Horrible summary, ¡entren y lean!
1. ¿Ciudad Nueva, Vida Nueva?

**N.A:** He aquí mi primer proyecto en esta web. He querido empezar con mi pairing preferido, posiblemente el más 'loco' de todos los que tengo. No puedo prometer actualizaciones constantes, ya que la escritura no es mi fuerte y suelo tardarme bastante en dejar algo 'medio decente' xD

Muchísimas gracias a **Hikari Blossom** por ofrecerse a ser mi Beta Reader, corrigiéndome los textos. Sin ella, _Flatmates_ no sería posible. Si no habéis leído sus fanfic, ¡no sé a qué estáis esperando!

Sin más, espero que disfruten y le den una oportunidad.

 _ **Flatmates**_

 **Capítulo 1:** ¿Ciudad nueva, vida nueva?

Esta situación era completamente surrealista, como si fuera sacada de algún tipo de comedia romántica de bajo presupuesto. ¿Cómo diablos había conseguido encontrarse con _ella_ en una ciudad de más de ocho millones de habitantes? Takeru maldijo su suerte, a Murphy y a la _fantástica_ idea de irse a estudiar a la Universidad de Columbia.

No le gustaba en absoluto el rumbo que estaba tomando su supuesto «borrón y cuenta nueva.» Porque sí, porque esos próximos cuatro años en Nueva York iban a ser el primer folio en blanco en el cual inmortalizar el primer capítulo de su nueva vida, ¿y qué se encuentra en su lugar? Un folio con las fuertes marcas que deja un lápiz al apretar demasiado. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar eso ahora que las marcas empezaban a desvanecerse de su corazón?

Un suspiro de resignación escapó de los labios del joven rubio y los recuerdos de hace unas escasas dos horas invadieron su mente.

Después de trece tortuosas horas en un avión, por fin había llega al Aeropuerto John F. Kennedy. Un cielo grisáceo y un helado viento le dieron la bienvenida a la Gran Manzana, tan pronto como bajó del avión. No tendría que preocuparse de sus maletas, ya que solo viajaba con un bolso de mano con la muda necesaria para siete días. Su madre le enviaría el resto de sus pertenencias tan pronto encontrara un piso o una residencia en la que quedarse definitivamente. Esta noche y las siguientes las pasaría en un pequeño hotel cercano a Central Park antes de encontrar su refugio, como a él le gusta llamarlo, definitivo.

No había ningún sitio mejor que la ciudad que nunca duerme para un proyecto de escritor como él. La diversidad de culturas era más que evidente con solo echar un vistazo a sus alrededores en aquel aeropuerto completamente saturado de gente. Sin duda, esto sería una experiencia inolvidable y enriquecedora para su carrera.

Estaba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto algo, o más bien _alguien_ , se lanzó contra su pecho haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Irremediablemente, terminó tumbado en el suelo mientras una joven de cabellos castaños lo estrujaba entre lágrimas con una fuerza digna de elogios.

—¡TAKE-CHAN!

Un intenso olor a frutas silvestres embriagó sus fosas nasales. Esto no podía estar pasando, esto tenía que ser una macabra casualidad y punto. Sus manos le sudaban, su cabeza le daba vueltas y su corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho.

—¿Mimí? —La voz del joven Takaishi temblaba—. ¿Eres tú?

Cuando la joven levantó la cara de su pecho, los ojos azules del joven chocaron contra otros de un color caramelo intenso. Sus temores se hicieron realidad. Era _ella._

* * *

¿Qué clase de madre sería Natsuko Takaishi si permitiera que su retoño viviera solo en un país tan lejano? Ella podría cometer muchos errores, pero desde luego no era una mala madre. Tan pronto como Takeru había sido aceptado en la prestigiosa Universidad de Columbia, no dudó en llamar a su adorable exnuera para que le echara un ojo a su hijo. Como cosa del destino, la castaña se encontraba buscando compañero de piso y, ¿quién mejor que aquel que fue una vez su cuñadito?

Aún recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Takeru el día que le confesó su deseo de viajar a Nueva York a estudiar. Su hijo se negó a dar nombres, pero decía que Odaiba le recordaba demasiado a quien fue su musa y eso solo le traía recuerdos amargos. A fin de cuentas, un escritor no sólo puede escribir a cerca de amor no correspondido, ¿verdad?. Fuese quien fuese, Natsuko esperaba que la compañía de Mimí le hiciese olvidar a esa musa.

Craso error.


	2. Celos, un beso y el jet lag

**Capítulo 2:** Celos, un beso y el _jet lag_.

Hoy sin duda era el día de las sorpresas. No es que le extrañara encontrarse su maleta y el resto de sus pertenencias en el piso de la castaña, a estas alturas era más que obvio que su madre había planeado todo. La guinda de este pastel no era otra que tener que compartir piso con la chica que le gusta y su novio, ¡como si la situación de por sí no fuera lo suficientemente incómoda!

Puso alguna excusa estúpida con respecto al _jet lag_ para no cenar con ellos esa noche. Todo pasó demasiado rápido y no estaba mentalizado para verlos juntos tan melosos. Ya fue suficiente ver a Michael abrazando a la su musa por la espalda mientras esta se reía y continuaba cocinando.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en su nueva cama y miró al techo en busca de algún tipo de respuesta divina a qué hacer con esa situación. Pasados unos minutos, recordó que había prometido llamar a Hikari cuando llegara a Nueva York, con un poco de suerte ella sabría qué hacer. La línea emitió tres pitidos antes de que escuchara la voz de su mejor amiga a través de ella. La primera sonrisa sincera desde que había llegado a Nueva York se dibujó en sus finos labios.

* * *

La conversación con Hikari había terminado, pero las palabras de la elegida de la luz seguían resonando insistentemente en su cabeza. Estaba muy molesto con la situación y, como era de esperar, la joven no pudo darle una solución.

«Deberías habérselo dicho a tu madre, Takeru.»

Chasqueó la lengua molesto y frunció el ceño. Claro, ¿qué le diría? «Ah, hola, mamá. ¿Te acuerdas de la exnovia de Yamato? Pues,oops, me he enamorado de ella.» Este tipo de triángulos amorosos sólo pasaba en las series para adolescentes con el nivel hormonal por las nubes, no en la vida real.

«Aunque ella esté con Michael, merece saberlo. Ella siempre ha sido sincera contigo. Piénsatelo bien, Take.»

Una vez más, las palabras de su amiga rebotaron en su mente como un martillo percutor. No podía arriesgarse a perder la amistad de la castaña y menos ahora que vivían juntos. Las probabilidades de que Tachikawa dejara a Michael eran de una contra cien. Y ese uno era por ser optimista. Además, el rubio sabía que él jamás se inmiscuiría en una relación en la que la castaña fuera feliz. Aunque él sienta cómo se muere por dentro cada vez que ve cómo esos labios atrapan los de otro, aguantaría estoicamente con una sonrisa en sus propios labios. Mimí se lo merecía.

El sonido de unos nudillos contra la puerta de roble de su nueva habitación lo sobresaltó. No estaba preparado para hablar a solas con ella, no mientras no aprendiera a fingir. Cerró los ojos y fingió quedarse dormido.

La dueña de los ojos color caramelo sonrió de manera tierna al ver al rubio tumbado en la cama «profundamente dormido». Iba a avisarle de que tenía una ración de comida en la nevera por si le entraba hambre, pero el sueño fue más fuerte que el apetito. Avanzó de puntillas para no despertarlo y se sentó en el borde de la cama para observarle más de cerca. En un tan solo un año, Takeru había cambiado mucho. Sus facciones habían madurado dejando atrás las formas infantiles y redondeadas de sus pómulos. Su mentón ancho y fuerte mostraba signos de una incipiente barba. Su cabello había crecido y tenía un corte más capeado, pero conservaba ese color dorado tan característico suyo y de su hermano.

Mimi sonrió, siempre supo que el joven Takaishi tenía madera para ser un joven muy atractivo y el tiempo se lo ha confirmado. Separó con las yemas de sus dedos el rebelde flequillo que caía sobre su frente y rozó sus labios contra ella. Takeru sintió los largos cabellos de la castaña acariciando su cara, agradeció encarecidamente la oscuridad de su cuarto o sus mejillas ya lo hubieran delatado.

Su musa ya había salido por la misma puerta por la que entró, Michael debía de estar esperándola en el cuarto de enfrente. Los celos volvieron a atacar formándole un nudo en la garganta. Entre eso y el beso, hoy no dormiría mucho.

* * *

 **N.A:** Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Como siempre, gracias a **Hikari Blossom** por tomarse la molestia de ser mi Beta Reader. Espero ir mejorando a los pocos para no darte tanto trabajo. Y si vosotros no la conocéis, no sé a qué estáis esperando para leer sus fics.

Gracias **MrsCarmin** por tu review en el capítulo anterior. ¡Espero que este no te defraude!


End file.
